


keep it simple

by changgus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, and that way is a thigh wrestling re-match, road to kingdom wrap party goes a certain way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: “Alright,” Juyeon shoves his one hand in the middle of their thighs so they don’t start early, other hand ready and waiting  to start the timer on his phone. “On the count of three. Three...two...one...go!”
Relationships: Yeo Changgu | Yeo One/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	keep it simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/gifts).



> [clears throat] i'm sorry? and i understand if this one is not y'all's vibe but i just have wanted this since i watched the thigh wrestling videos during rtk and now we are here so....please enjoy

Changgu can hold his alcohol, or at least comparatively to the people he spends all of his time with, or so he’s been told. He’s a bottle and a half of peach flavored soju in and everything is just a bit rosy around the edges. His teeth feel sticky and sweet in his mouth and he knows his cheeks are pink right in the apples. They haven’t even been here that long, just long enough to do the rounds and say hello to everyone before tucking into their own corner.

Hongseok is hanging off his shoulder like he’s a life raft in a stormy sea, but really they’re all just a little bit shier than any of the other groups at the wrap party and mostly coping by being clingy about it. His arm is heavy and Changgu is sweating through the back of his dress shirt.

Wooseok dutifully pours another round of shots for all of his hyungs which is maybe where things start to take a turn for the evening. Or maybe it’s Shinwon accosting The Boyz’s Sangyeon as he walks by on his own way to the bar and demanding a rematch of their thigh wrestling game. It’s hard to say.

What is clear is that the evening _has_ turned, because someone is pulling two of the metal folding chairs that had been rented for the party out into the middle of the room and arranging them to face each other. Shinwon’s dignity had been lost long before Sangyeon pried his thighs open in a back room at MNet and Hongseok claims to be too many drinks in (blatant lie) to participate so that is how Changgu finds himself being shoved forward as tribute.

Changgu kind of feels like he should’ve been further down the line when he didn’t even make it that far through _Pentagon’s_ thigh wrestling, but his butt is in the chair so it’s too late now. He’s got Shinwon’s hands kneading into his shoulders like a wrestling coach about to toss him to the wolves. Except the wolves are Sangyeon and his thighs.

There’s a brief discussion about logistics before Juyeon steps in as referee and decides they’ll just do two rounds. They decide to start with Sangyeon on the inside so Changgu cages him in with his legs. Sangyeon’s thighs are solid, even just with light pressure he can feel how sturdy they are. 

Hwitaek rushes over with one last shot, sloshing it over Changgu’s fingers in the handover, and pounds him so hard on the back he almost chokes on it. 

“Alright,” Juyeon shoves his one hand in the middle of their thighs so they don’t start early, other hand ready and waiting to start the timer on his phone. “On the count of three. Three...two...one...go!”

Changgu is immediately met with a wall of resistance. Shinwon had said how strong Sangyeon was, had talked about how he’d never stood a chance, but Changgu thought maybe he was just trying to soothe his own ego. Shinwon did not lose well. This was different. 

The clock is counting down and Changgu’s thighs are shaking while Sangyeon looks pleased as punch across from him, a light blush across his cheeks from his own countless pre-game shots. Juyeon alerts them when there’s only ten seconds left and like it’s nothing at all, Sangyeon spreads his legs, forcing Changgu out. 

Changmin and Jacob are behind him, raising his arms up like he’s already claimed his victory, and everyone’s yelling. Sangyeon’s face is split in a smile, but he’s got his head down like he at least has the decency to be shy about it.

“Round two?” He looks at Changgu with his head still bowed and, see, this is where he thinks maybe that last shot was a mistake. Because Sangyeon is already handsome, boyish and charming and kind, but now he is all those things and also about to have his thick, muscled thighs around Changgu and that might just be too much. Changgu blinks.

“Uh, round two! Fighting!” It’s delayed but he puts his fists up and Sangyeon laughs so that’s fine, right?

They rearrange so Changgu has his legs in the middle, Sangyeon’s legs solid columns keeping him in place. Very quickly Changgu is realizing two things about himself. One - he cannot, actually, hold his liquor nearly as well as he thought. And two - thigh wrestling for a laugh in front of all their friends and colleagues is maybe not the only context in which he wants Sangyeon wrapped around him.

Juyeon resets his timer and sticks his hand back in the middle. 

The countdown to start feels like it’s happening in slow motion, swimming through Changgu’s ears. He can hear the numbers in theory but they’re not quite clicking into place in his brain.

One second Juyeon is talking and the next Sangyeon has Changgu’s knees clamped together like a vice. It happens so fast Changgu feels lightheaded. Around him there’s a lot of yelling and he thinks Hongseok is shaking his shoulders maybe but his focus has shifted completely from winning to not being painfully, obviously hard in public while everyone can see.

He tries to pull his legs apart, to offer some sort of resistance in the spirit of the game, but the shift in position just adds friction against his dick and he’s only grateful that the sound he makes comes off as a force of effort and not something else. Sangyeon pushes his legs back together easily anyway and the pressure has him squirming. 

This is easily the longest thirty seconds of his entire life. It’s never ending, feels like Juyeon didn’t even set the timer and is just fucking with them because everything just keeps dragging.

Changgu falls easily into his next mistake which is first trying to focus on the line of Sangyeon’s forearms instead, veined with effort from gripping his chair, and then sliding his eyes up to Sangyeon’s face.

The thing is Changgu has eyes, he’s known Sangyeon is handsome since the day they met. Even during subsequent joint visits to the gym, Changgu had noticed the way his muscles moved or how his face looked sweaty from exertion, but there’s something about seeing that face when his efforts are being focused on _him_ that just sets Changgu’s gut on fire. Sangyeon’s got his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, but he’s smiling around it, enjoying the game of it all. 

He makes eye contact with Changgu as the skin between his teeth goes white and suddenly all Changgu can hear is white noise. His head just goes completely blank, fuzzy, and then everyone is yelling again and distantly he can hear the beeping of the timer hitting the zero mark.

Changgu jumps from his chair as soon as Sangyeon releases his grip. He knows he has approximately three seconds to bolt to the bathroom before someone sees the way his slacks are tenting and his entire life is over. If one of his members notices, he’ll never live it down and if it’s someone else, well, that’s somehow worse.

He knows it’s weird, he knows this will be embarrassing too and bare minimum Shinwon will have a thousand things to say when they get home later, but it’s now or never - so Changgu squeezes out something he thinks sounds like ‘good game’ and he runs.

The bathroom door swings shut behind him, loud and creaking, and he immediately splashes his face with water as cold as the sink tap will let him go. It doesn’t really help. Looking into the mirror his face is still red, glossy now not just from sweat but the water dripping too. He quickly pulls three paper towels out of the dispenser and dabs carefully not to further ruin his makeup.

He’s still carefully patting his face, running through every unsexy scenario he can think of in his head to try to calm down - Yanan complaining about the smell of his shoes, tripping over his feet during dance practice, his sister getting mad at him for eating one of her Polly Pocket shirts as kids - when he hears the door swing again. He can’t bring himself to look, almost positive it’s one of his members come to mock his pain and misery. There’s no way they hadn’t noticed. They knew him too well.

There’s a clearing of a throat behind him and when Changgu looks up into the mirror, he’s surprised to see Sangyeon in the reflection behind him.

“Hey, are you okay?” His own face is a little bit blushed, tie hanging slightly undone around his neck. “Sorry, I just, you left kind of fast. I just wanted to make sure we were good.”

“Oh, yeah, no, I’m fine.” Changgu thinks he might throw up into the sink. “I just, shots, you know. Needed to cool down a bit.”

Sangyeon nods slowly in the glass of the mirror. Changgu is hyper aware of how close he is, that even one step back would put him fully in Sangyeon’s space. Not that he would step back, or is even capable of moving at all, because for all of his concentrated effort he is still straining in his underwear and he knows that without the cover of the porcelain sink Sangyeon will absolutely know immediately that no, he is not fine.

“You just seemed a little heated.” Sangyeon steps forward and Changgu can feel his breath against the back of his neck. “Didn’t want you to take the loss personally.”

Something shifts in the air so quickly Changgu thinks maybe he’s imagining it. Maybe it’s just, like, a hallucination, the force of his desire manifesting into something that’s just not real at all. Changgu has always had a problem with asking for what he wants. Sangyeon’s hand on his hip is warm and he wants it. He doesn’t know how to ask.

“No worries,” is what he ends up saying, caught around a breath. He blots at his forehead with the paper towel one more time just to be sure and because he’s nervous and doesn’t know what else to do with his hands. 

Sangyeon pinches his hip lightly and Changgu fights the instinct to turn around. He’s running out of time before it gets weird though, but then again, Sangyeon is the one crowding into _his_ space and isn’t that weird? Isn’t that - something?

“Did you have fun?” Sangyeon asks, stepping away finally to lean his back against the sink over. “Unfortunately, I have a lot of practice. It’s like a party trick in our dorm. They all think it’s funny.”

Changgu laughs, but it comes out weird and nervous. He’d been trying so hard to _not_ think about Sangyeon’s thighs but now he’s just thinking about how this is something he _does_ and people are just _okay_ with it. 

“I think I need to add leg day into my repertoire.” Changgu says, half a joke, crumpling the paper towel in his hand until it’s small enough to fit in his fist and then tossing it out. 

“I could show you. Next time we hit the gym.” There’s something shark-like about the way Sangyeon smiles when he speaks. That expression Changgu had seen reflected back at him in the mirror.

He reaches out and knocks his hand against the outside of Changgu’s thigh. It feels friendly, like a joke, just guys who gym together...messing around. 

“Or,” Sangyeon looks up at him through the lace of his lashes, fanned dark around his eyes. “I could show you now?”

Changgu makes a sound in the back of his throat and he thinks maybe it sounds like words but maybe it doesn’t? Sangyeon is looking at him with a kind, sympathetic smile that says maybe it did not sound like words even a little bit at all. 

“Show me.” Changgu breathes out, finally. It feels like the gears in his brain are turning in slow motion, he can feel them clicking together as they go, but he’s understanding the look in Sangyeon’s eyes now and he leans into it. 

“I was getting a little bit worried I’d read this wrong.” He says, smoothing his hands down the front of Changgu’s dress shirt before tugging him forward by the length of his tie. His breath is warm on Changgu’s face and he is solid everywhere they touch. “But you’re kind of not subtle.”

“I try really hard though.” Changgu’s smile is shy but bright, cheeks full from it. 

“Well, stop trying.” Sangyeon kisses him easily, hand fisted in his tie. His lips are soft and full against his, gentle and sweet. He tastes like chapstick and the remnants of flavored soju.

He increases the pressure, runs his tongue along Changgu’s lower lip and drinks him in. Sangyeon tilts his head to get a better angle, pushing Changgu so he’s caged against the edge of the sink, porcelain digging a hard line into his back. 

Changgu tugs Sangyeon in by the loops of his dress pants until their hips meet. There’s this underlying sense of embarrassment, still, as they connect but more than that is a current of wanting so strong he can’t bring himself to stop. He lets Sangyeon slide his thigh in between his legs and the pressure has him whining into Sangyeon’s mouth. His face heats up at the sound. He can _feel_ the redness in his cheeks, dusted across his nose.

Sangyeon takes the sound as an encouragement and hikes his thigh up further. His thighs are thick and strong and all Changgu can think about as he rocks against him. 

When they’ve worked out together he’s had the privilege of seeing Sangyeon in shorts and leggings that showcase the lines of his legs and he’s spent so much energy trying not to notice, not to let himself get distracted by the smooth skin of his inner thighs when he’s got them spread on the bench or the way his muscles flex when he’s squatting next to him with a kettlebell. Here though he’s allowed to indulge.

He grinds down hard, dragging his dick up the length of Sangyeon’s thigh. There’s a desperate ache in the pit of him and he wants so much more than the friction he’s getting now but he keeps rutting into it anyway. He groans again, so painfully hard in his slacks, and Sangyeon grins around the sound.

“Anyone could walk in, you know.” Sangyeon says against Changgu’s lips. “You want them to see you like this?”

He shifts his thigh again just to make Changgu’s breath hitch. He knows he can’t be loud here, that Sangyeon is right and there is nothing but that swinging door between them and getting caught, but it’s hard to swallow down the sounds. He’s never done anything like this before, something distinctly different between where they are now and hooking up with someone in the back room at a music show with a locked door and enough din around to drown out anything Changgu is doing.

“Stall?” Changgu rolls his hips slow, running his nose along Sangyeon’s jaw.

Sangyeon kisses him again, hard, and drags him by his tie into the nearest stall. It’s a tight fit but it’s enough, and when Sangyeon reaches around Changgu to blindly click the lock into place it feels like something clicking into place in Changgu’s brain too.

Changgu tugs Sangyeon’s tie until it’s fully undone around his neck and immediately starts working the buttons of his dress shirt open. He knows his hands are clumsy, stumbling over the plastic, but he can’t be self conscious about it with Sangyeon licking into his mouth.

Sangyeon is built like a dream and Changgu doesn’t know where to put his hands first.

He runs over the hard lines of his abdomen, trailing up to the curve of his chest. He’s thought about this too, about what it would feel like to cup him in his hands, to get his mouth on him. He brushes his thumb over Sangyeon’s nipple and feels like he’s boiling when Sangyeon sighs into his mouth. Changgu brushes again, gentle, and then pinches. 

Sangyeon pushes into his touch. He’s got his hands on Changgu’s waist, thumbs rubbing circles through the thin material of his shirt, and Changgu wants to feel what those calloused hands can do on his skin.

He does have a different priority though, what started all of this in the first place - those thighs.

He reaches for Sangyeon’s belt. What he wants exactly is still materializing in his brain but he knows he wants Sangyeon’s pants off and has wanted them off since they were still sat in the middle of that room. Sangyeon helps him get his pants down around his knees. 

“Can I, um,” Changgu isn’t sure how to say what he’s thinking without catching fire. His eyes are stuck on the hard line of Sangyeon’s cock through his underwear and his face has to be at least three different shades of red. “Can I fuck your thighs?”

Sangyeon laughs, caught off guard by the question. “I didn’t bring anything.”

Changgu feels that pinch of embarrassment again, coiling in his stomach, his chest, the burn of his cheeks. It’s not that he’d been expecting anything, he just likes to be prepared. “I did.”

“Wow, big plans?”

“No, I just,” He fusses with his bangs, a nervous habit. “I always keep stuff in my pouch. Just in case.”

“How responsible.” Sangyeon says and his tone is half a joke but his eyes are soft.

Changgu reaches into his pocket and pulls out his little pouch. It’s got a matching Pokemon design as the one he likes to keep in his backpack but it’s small enough to take around for occasions like this where he can’t really be holding a bag. He unzips it carefully and tucked in between his lip balms and q-tips is a small sample packet of lube. It’s maybe not ideal, but it’ll do. He flashes the packet in front of Sangyeon’s face.

“Hm, the answer is yes then.” Sangyeon smiles with all of his teeth, bright. “Absolutely, please, yes.”

He presses forward to capture Changgu’s mouth again, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. He goes for Changgu’s belt then, his hands confident and sure as he works him first out of the belt and then out of his pants and underwear, pushing them just low enough that Changgu can move but not so much that he can’t scramble back into them should anyone come looking for them.

Sangyeon wraps his hand around Changgu’s cock, dragging up and palming over the head. His palms are rough from all his time in the gym and it makes Changgu feel too sensitive. He’s been too worked up for too long and he just needs to get between his legs. 

“Turn around for me.” He says and Sangyeon complies easily. 

He balances himself on his forearms against the wall of the stall and lets Changgu yank his underwear down to meet his pants around his knees. Changgu runs his hand up the back of his thigh, over the curve of his ass. He’s sturdy under Changgu’s fingertips and Changgu’s stomach clenches in anticipation.

Changgu tears the packet of lube open carefully and squeezes about half of it out into his palm. He reaches in between Sangyeon’s legs, hand grazing his balls as he pushes the lube against his skin. Even with his legs spread open right now, he’s warm and Changgu can only imagine how it’ll feel when he’s clamped around him. He pours the rest of the lube onto his cock, stroking himself to spread it.

“Okay?” Changgu presses against Sangyeon’s back while Sangyeon shifts against the wall, finding his balance with his legs closed tight.

“Please, go.”

Changgu lines his cock up and pushes in. It’s everything Changgu had been thinking about while they thigh-wrestled but better. The glide is smooth as he pumps his cock in the space between Sangyeon’s thighs, slow and teasing. Sangyeon whines, knocking his forehead against the wall as Changgu’s cock brushes past the base of his. 

“Faster.” Sangyeon reaches back with one hand to try to get his hands on Changgu, ends up with a fistful of his shirt.

Changgu speeds up the rhythm of his hips, fucking desperately into the heat as Sangyeon squeezes around him. Changgu moves his hands from Sangyeon’s hips to wrap around his chest, using the leverage to rock his hips deep and dirty. 

“Feels so good, Changgu-yah.” Sangyeon breathes out, unsteady. “You wanted this real bad, huh?”

Changgu can’t even form real words, a litany building in his throat as Sangyeon praises him and calls out his desperation in equal measure. His voice is deep and syrupy and each word drives the snap of Changgu’s hips against his.

“God, you fuck me so good.”

Changgu presses a wet kiss to the back of Sangyeon’s neck, just above his shirt collar, trying to muffle himself against his skin. His knees feel weak the more Sangyeon speaks and he’s losing his rhythm, hips stuttering forward 

Each pass of his cock through Sangyeon’s thighs has Sangyeon driving his ass back, another sweet thing spilling from his mouth. 

Changgu’s orgasm hits him like an electric shock, rippling out through his limbs. He rides it out in the heat of Sangyeon’s thighs, dragging his nails across the swell of his chest to try to ground himself. He presses his sweat-damp forehead into Sangyeon’s shoulder while he catches his breath.

“I want to take care of you too.” Changgu says, soft but sure. “Let me take care of you.”

Sangyeon’s smile is evident in his voice, the way his cheek curves even though it’s hard for Changgu to fully see from this angle. “Show me what your mouth can do.”

Giving head is something that Changgu knows he’s good at, he’s practiced. He doesn’t need to hear anything else to get on his knees on the bathroom floor, his pants bunching uncomfortably. It doesn’t even bother him though when he has his eyes on the prize.

Sangyeon turns around and Changgu’s cock twitches seeing the mess he’s made of his legs. He leans in and licks a stripe up Sangyeon’s thigh, the taste of salt and sweat on his tongue. 

“Not to rush you-” Sangyeon starts, carding a hand through Changgu’s hair.

And he does have a point, they’ve probably already been gone far too long. Changgu can only hope his members are distracted enough by the open bar and all their new friends to be thinking about it too hard. He runs his mouth up Sangyeon’s shaft, leaving wet kisses in his wake, and it’s enough to shut him up.

Changgu takes Sangyeon easily, the weight of his cock heavy on his tongue. He digs one hand into the meat of Sangyeon’s thigh and uses the other to twist around the base of his cock, meeting his fingers with his mouth on every bob of his head.

Sangyeon bucks his hips forward and Changgu lets his jaw slacken to ease the glide. He can feel the spit on his lips, his chin, knows his makeup is probably fucked and tries to remember if he’d moved his concealer to his pouch and then scolds himself for even thinking about it when all he wants to be thinking about is how good it feels when Sangyeon hits the back of his throat.

“Your mouth is so pretty, Changgu-yah.” Sangyeon coos from above him, head tilting back against the wall and revealing the long line of his throat. “Made for this.”

Changgu hums around him, taking him extra deep on the next drag down. The words glow deep in his chest, like planting a seed and letting it blossom in the sun. It doesn’t take long before Sangyeon’s coming hot on Changgu’s tongue. Changgu looks up at him through wet lashes as he swallows and licks his lips clean.

Sangyeon melts against the stall wall, like Changgu sucked the strength right out of his beautiful legs.

“Was that good?” Changgu asks, suddenly self conscious sitting back on his heels, exposed. He thinks it was, based off the blissed out expression on Sangyeon’s face, the way his chest struggles to rise and fall, but there’s always just a hint of doubt in his mind.

“Get up here.” Sangyeon pulls Changgu up by the hands and tugs him into another bruising kiss. He knows when he pulls back his lips will be fuller, pink from the press of it.

“We should probably get back.” Changgu says around a smile, this time confident and shining. 

Sangyeon’s face is a mirror, all warmth as he looks at him. “Probably.”

They try their best to clean each other up with toilet paper but Sangyeon still grimaces a little pulling his slacks back up. When they push out of the bathroom and back into the swell of the wrap party, everyone seems to be as they left them, drunk and happy and bunched in little groups around the room just laughing and loud.

Changgu makes eye contact with first Hongseok, and then Shinwon from across the room, watches as Hongseok’s eyes go wide in understanding, as Shinwon’s face splits into a grin.

He knows they’re going to have a lot to say on the way back home and he knows almost all of it will have him blushing to his toes, but he can’t help but feel like he’s won the game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
